


Spock

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Holidays, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Amanda survives a Vulcan holiday.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Comments: 20
Kudos: 98





	Spock

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is based on the “It’s Beginning to Stink a lot Like Christmas” episode of “The New Adventures of Old Christine,” wherein New Christine has some weird traditions.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek, The New Adventures of Old Christine, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Sybok’s an... interesting... child. Amanda figured most Vulcan children would be, but Sybok isn’t quite like his peers, in several different ways that she can’t really pin down. Most of the time, she’s guiltily grateful that he doesn’t live with them. She still fully accepts it and supports the odd occasion where her husband’s ex unceremoniously dumps him on their doorstep. Of course she thinks it’s important for Sarek to bond with the child he almost never mentions, especially because she’s hoping that once she finally gives birth, he’ll be a more attentive father. She thinks he will. They’re _mostly_ on the same page. She loves him, even if Vulcans are _strange_.

She thought she got over that. She thought she’d already learned of and accepted all their differences. Now that the two of them live on Vulcan, little new things crop up all the time. For example: a yuletide holiday she’s never heard of that Sarek insists they abide by while his son’s in the house. So she gets stuck sitting on the couch with Sybok in an awkward silence, absolutely sure that he’s furious about it even though his young face looks perfectly calm.

 _She’d_ certainly be furious if her father ran off to have a new baby, then called her over for a family holiday and gifted that unborn fetus a plethora of fancy new gifts whilst only giving her a sweater. Granted, Sarek worked hard on that sweater. Sybok isn’t wearing it. She can imagine why. Spock has a tiny store-bought sweater wrapped up atop a mountain of electronics and educational playthings. Apparently, new babies are supposed to get expensive gifts. First-born children are only supposed to get handmade things. Amanda wishes she’d known so she could’ve made him something, though she has no idea what Sybok likes and probably will never learn. 

When Sarek finally joins them in the living room, Amanda almost lets out a sigh of relief. Sarek always has a way of calming her, even when he’s being ridiculous and truly _alien_. He sets the fruit platter he’d been making on their Terran coffee table and takes a seat on her other side. Sybok coolly greets, “Father.”

Amanda idly wonders if she’ll be able to teach her child to call Sarek ‘daddy.’ She thinks that’d be much cuter, although Sarek probably wouldn’t like it. Sarek nods tightly. He folds his hands over his lap and informs them, “Now that we have consumed the synthesized le-matya meat and hung a ceramic herring above the door to inform Cinderpa that you are a worthy boy, it is time for the most important Kinderclausen tradition.”

Sybok eagerly sits up. That catches Amanda’s attention, and she frowns, ready to learn. Sarek had tried to explain it all to her last night while Sybok slept, but she’d begun tuning him out halfway through, because it all just seemed so absurd. For a moment, she’d almost been convinced that her incredibly straight-laced husband was playing a prank on her. Ultimately, she agreed to just go along with whatever happened. He seemed satisfied. 

He goes on, “It is time for the eldest child to name the baby.”

“ _What?_ ”

Amanda’s _stares_ at her husband, dazed and betrayed. She was going to name the baby _Spock_. She already picked out a perfectly good Vulcan name that she was sure he would like. She’d figured there was plenty of time to tell him and just hadn’t got around to the discussion.

But she was sure there _would_ be a discussion, because that’s how two reasonable adults would name a baby. 

Sybok says, “I am ready.”

“Good. Then put your hand on Amanda’s belly and announce the name northward.”

Sybok’s small hand lands on Amanda’s protruding stomach. Amanda gives Sarek a scandalized look, willing him to stop the madness, but he’s clearly retreated into that stubborn Vulcan nonsense mode that she can never truly shake out of him. He must feel her distress through their bond, because his hand does at least shift over to hers, his pinky nudging the side of her palm, and that simple contact is enough to imbue his trust. He tries to calm her and assure her that Sybok will not disappoint them. She can tell this is a serious, important tradition, and she’s not sure she has the power to break it. 

Sybok turns his head and loudly says, “The baby’s name is... _Illogical_!”

Amanda breathes. 

She gently moves Sybok’s hand off her stomach. 

She tells her husband through grit teeth, “The baby’s name is Spock.”

Sarek opens his mouth. She waits for his protest with the greatest glare any human has ever given. Sarek’s mouth slowly closes. While he’s working that out, she turns her gaze to Sybok’s frown. She tells him, “We’ll take you to the store and buy you anything you like for Kinderclausen, but the baby’s name is Spock.”

Some things are universal. As soon as Sybok hears he’ll get a better present, he looks appeased. She returns to Sarek, _daring_ him to defy her. 

He smartly agrees, “The baby’s name is Spock.”


End file.
